The subject invention pertains to the area of coupling mechanisms used as an intermediate member to facilitate the coupling of a work member to a vehicle, with such work member comprising front end loaders, grading and other similar apparatus. In particular, the subject invention is an intermediate coupling apparatus adapted for coupling on the forward portion of a work vehicle a functional device such as a front end loader or other work attachment. Such functional attachments are usually appended in temporary fashion to the front of a vehicle as a working device having a specified function. Such vehicles are generally adapted to have a variety of such work attachments appended thereto, and in general, such working implements are attached to the front of the vehicle. With the ability to temporarily attach such work implements, the work vehicle is provided with a broad functional diversity.
There are several obvious advantages to utilize one vehicle as a base functional member to which a variety of work members can be appended as the need arises. With such a universal coupling device, as envisioned by the invention herein, there is thus no need to retain several vehicles each with a unitary specialized appendage and one vehicle can suffice to which all the work appendages can be attached.
One of the problems in attaching such temporary work implements to the front of an appropriate vehicle is the difficulty with attaining the proper alignment of the working apparatus so as to provide a proper and optimal force and motion flow between the auxiliary power equipment on the vehicle and the work apparatus. Another problem is that such existing coupler devices have a tendency to extend out from the end of the boom to which such coupler is attached so that the boom length is effectively extended, thereby projecting forwardly the work implement, such as a bucket, thus decreasing its efficiency.
The following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.